Safest Place To Hide
by ArtisticIntellect
Summary: A young Hyuuga seeks strength in one whom posesses it, only using it for negative ways. After constant abuse, she continuously returns to the boy. Nothing good could come out of this. [GaaHina]
1. Note From The Author

**Perturbed ****愛**

_./You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
And I've got my veins all tangled close  
To those jukebox bars you frequent  
-the safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not _

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

_(How close is close enough?)_

_We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
_

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way _

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit, it talks  
It says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red  
You hollow out my hungry eyes/

This is my first story in a long time, let alone first fan fiction. I normally have problems finishing things, but I've got this all planned out. The rating is currently T- due to violence, mild cursing, and some suggestive themes. Alas, it may change to M if rape ends up being involved. I do not, however, intend on describing it in detail. It has a slight hint of HinataxNaruto later on, but the general theme is Hinata x Gaara. I tried to keep them in character, and also tried my best to correct it grammatically and spelling-wise with my word choice, some Japanese terms may be used as well. Don't be too harsh with the ratings and reviews, just hope you enjoy. I intend on updating AT LEAST once every two weeks unless I have a writer's block at some point. God forbid--

"**Gaara's scary. Hinata's scared."**


	2. The Encounter

A swift punch was delivered to a rubber mannequin. The flaxen grains of sand scattered on the ground, quickly dispersing and traveling back to a gourd carried by a crimson haired boy. His blank turquoise eyes traveled the tile aligned beneath his feet where his sand rushed around, they began to venture into the forest nearby where a sense of possible chakra lingered. Raising his arm, the sand followed his conducting and danced through the air until pausing, levitated in mid air. He squinted his glare and tightened his outstretched fingers, quickly forming a fist. The sand followed his direction and enveloped the tree it stood before, wrapping around the wood, crushing the wood fibers and causing the surely elderly tree to snap in half, and collapse onto the ground. A domino effect followed, as the trees behind it facing the short boy with the gourd fell to the gray tiles beneath his dark brown sandals. Before releasing his fist, the boy coyly smiled and began stepping in the direction of the tree. Upon his arrival, a face caught his attention on his sand snatched-tree.

"What do you want?" He coldly said, revealing little emotion and keeping a hollow expression on his face. His eyes were narrow and outlined in a layer of black skin, his jaw line shaped smoothly in a circular way, and his small and delicate nose only added to his handsome aesthetics. No eyebrows were above his pained eyes, yet his hair trailed a tattoo in the Kanji word, 'Ai', meaning love in the English language. His bangs were rugged yet straight, as for the rest of his hair. It was not short, nor long, a graceful in-between. The struggling body below him was that of a seemingly young-teenager, around his prime age of 14. Her eyes were shut, yet below the thin and pale eyelids were a light violet color, absent of pupils as were his own. Fear always expressed by the dark navy eyebrows, and the hair was in a straight bang format. Her ears were nicely decorated with thick bangs trailing to her collarbone. The back of her hair, though smashed against the tree, was clearly short and slightly pointed in the mid-back. It glistened in the sunlight, however, there was none in this lightly forested area outside Konoha.

Only a slight groan escaped the girl, as she coughed up a droplet of blood and it soon fell to her tan jacket resembling that of an Eskimo's, with fur edging the bottom of it. On the side of the jacket sleeves, were circular yellow shapes with a symbol resembling that of fire. Quite ironic, to the point that she was weak and poorly established. The true sympathy in this, was the potential this Hyuuga would have had, if not so scolded and abused by her expecting father. Neji, was, as one would say, the ideal Hyuuga. It was surprising the branch family was stronger than the head family, to say the least. The red haired boy blinked for a lengthened second, then he released his still outstretched fist and sighed, more of a moan, to say the least. The sand fell limp as the girl fought her own lack of weakness, and sat up, immediately coughing and grasping her throat as if she could not breathe.

The boy then crouched to his knees and grasped her shoulder tightly, treating her like a child with his scolding glare. Refusing to open her eyes, the Hyuuga tightened her already-shut eyelids. He winced slightly at her refusal to his pressuring her shoulder, and tightened his grip. She made the smallest whimpering noise, that resembling a miniscule dog being caught off guard, and the boy's other hand moved further as to thumb below her eyebrow, and pull up the skin of one eye. The beautiful pastel color had shine in it and were shaking with the fear that he was to do something to her eye. She had seen him to terrible things to people at the Chuunin exams, and though others proclaimed he was better, yet stronger, she denied the fact that he was a changed man. Her eyebrows furrowed in and feared him.

"Your eyes are not like mine." He released her shoulder in a rushed motion, and removed his finger from her eyelid. Standing up, he wandered through the brush, leaving the girl petrified as to what might have happened. Her hand shook and moved it's way to affront her mouth, as she felt her warm breath panting in the summer air. Demanding her legs to move, she stood up from her current place. Cautiously following the trail of sand that had dribbled behind the maroon haired boy with the gourd and tattoo, known as Gaara.


	3. The Warning

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to lighten up on the descriptions, since it is a Fan Fic. and most of you probably recognize the people. I just felt the need to describe them. Otherwise it seems so plain I'll do that on the next chapter though, since I wrote the second one before you guys reviewed it. 3 Glad you guys like it!

A nervous breath escaped the dark-haired, pale figure. Her flawless hand grasped the tree bark as she took it as leverage and used it as a base to lunge forward. Desperately, the girl used her self-frustration to hit a chakra point in Gaara's netted shoulder. He had been walking slowly, far too ignorant to expect something of the shy Hyuuga. Surprisingly, he reacted in a reflex-like manner and snatched her frail wrist in a tight grip.

"What do you want?" He muttered under his breath, hardly moving his mouth. His voice remained monotone, and face lacked all expression as usual. Though the skin above his eyes furrowed in slight confusion. Wincing, Hinata pleaded for Gaara to release her wrist. She shut her eyes in remorse for what she had attempted to do, reacting on pure instinct was something she was not used to. A coy smirk painted across Gaara's face as he raised the fold of skin above his left eye in the act of mocking the smaller girl.

"Do you want to start what you've finished?" His eyes seemed to flash as his cold voice filled the still air. His slanted snake-eyes seemed to enlarge and reveal veins pulsing on the side of his head.

"P-please…l-let..go…" she whimpered like a wounded animal, turning her head away from him in shame of losing the battle she started. Her glistening purple eyes now how eyelids drooping over them halfway, revealing an uncomfortable look of pain. Becoming frustrated, Gaara's nostrils flared, his blood pulsing through the visible stress veins. He tightened his grip on her hand and smoothly bent the hand back in a quick motion. The young Hinata screamed in anguish. A snap could be heard from the bones colliding into each other. Gaara then pushed her forward using her hand as an extension of his own, causing her to fall backwards. The deep blue tears we all know so well begun to swell in her eyes. Wincing, the girl looked up at his overshadowing figure,

"Why...w-..w-why do you h-hhave to be so…_cold_?" She hesitated. Gaara glared at her limp body, not showing any sign of empathy, and showing every sign of apathy. Her only furthered to ignore her comments, and stated bluntly his true opinions of her.

"You are insignificant," taking a pause he observed his forested surroundings and knelt down to gently pull her bang from her ear, "You are useless." His breath was warm and penetrating her eardrum causing a feeling of shock to vibrate through her body. She envied how he could state what he felt, what he thought. This seemed like another Neji situation, where she tried hopelessly only to be put down by his smooth cynical attitude. It's been too many times she's been told that. Her eyes bled tears down her cheeks after what seemed like an eternity of time, then Hinata sobbed out bedraggled words,

"You are no one to judge that. I haven't done anything to you!" She choked out, getting emotional to a man she intended to observe, and learn from. The girl craved change, and he was one to push her through this.

"That's exactly the point. Some people scream and harass me for what I am. Some people defend me, in hopes of gaining my trust- as do my siblings. You? You are merely a leaf on a tree, not reacting. Just letting any comments you receive slide off you like rain." His face lost it's psychopathic smirk, and he frowned at her, standing up once again, "Don't follow me this time." Hinata continued to drown in her tears, drenching her jacket,

"Why don't you want to know why I watched you, and tried to attack you?" She yelped out at Gaara. It was rare for such an introverted girl to explode her emotions, let alone to a total stranger. She was a ball of furious hatred, waiting to be released by such a bakamono like the boy in front of her.

"It's not worth my time. My time is precious, meant to be used for the furthering of my existence. There's probably no meaning in life, but I have created my own. My meaning in life is to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. I fight for myself, and love only myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful." He stated in a solemn voice, not flinching at his bloody words of murder. Hinata inched back in fear, and admiration- she has not found a reason for her existence. No one has needed her, or used her in any matter. She has been weak, and unhelpful. Her love of Naruto only furthered her proof that she was a mere mistake. Looking down at Hinata again, Gaara spoke once more, "Unless it is your turn, I suggest you leave." He shot daggers at her through his turquoise, emotionless eyes, and turned in the direction of Konoha to continue walking.

Hinata remained cemented to the ground by his cruel words, and she scared herself that she wished she could be more like him. It disturbed her that she wanted to help him, to save herself from proceeding into an abyss of uselessness. She executed precaution, and presumed it was a good idea to talk to him another day when things may have calm down.


End file.
